


Broken boy

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, Sad Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian and Mickey gotten back together.  Mickey learning how to trust Ian again .





	

“Ian, I am fine.” Said Mickey.

“You are not fucking fine. You’re hurt.” Ian tries to insist Mickey be careful.

“Yeah so?” asked Mickey walking into Ian’s home that he shared with his family. “Just because we were fucking broken up and then got back together, doesn’t mean you have to fucking worry about me alright?” he snaps. “I took care of myself all this time without you.” 

“You don’t have to be such a fucking dick.” Said Ian looking at the mess his boyfriend was in. 

“I am fucking fine you asshole can you please stop asking? I am fine, okay?” Mickey repeated desperately.

“What's going on?” Carl asked.

“Nothing.” whispered Mickey in a quiet broken voice .

Fiona who walked in with Liam stopped to stare. “What the hell Mickey?” She exclaimed looking at the poor boy. He looked back at her then looked at Ian.

“What the fuck wrong with you people? I’m fucking fine.” he snapped walking past them and into Ian’s room that he shares with Carl. 

“Ian, what happened? asked a very worried Fiona looking at him. She had come to see Mickey as one of her brothers and part of the family after all he done for her, for them and for Ian .

“It was Joey his oldest brother. They got into fucking fight. Fighting about Mickey being gay and it went too far.” Ian explained. “He keeps saying he’s fine. Even though he’s hurt he won't let me help him.” Ian sits down on the arm of the couch his face full of sadness. “He’s been pulling away from me since the break up.”

“Ian, he’s here and he’s trying.” said Fiona “It’s going to take time for him to trust us. He still loves you I think he’s just scared of being hurt, yeah?” Fiona comforts gently. “He knows you’re better and you’re on your meds.” Ian sniffs but doesn’t say anything. “You got a good job, you are trying. I am so fucking proud of you.” smiles Fiona.

“Thanks Fi. I needed to hear that.” 

“He just needs us to pull together for him it’s his turn to be taken care of.” She smiled.

“Thanks. I am going to go check on him.” he gets up. 

“Okay.” she smiled knowing that they were all assholes towards Mickey at one point even though without Mickey Ian wouldn’t be where he is. 

*****

Ian watched from the door way to his room. Mickey was sitting on edge of the bed his head in his hands. He was shaking. 

Ian walked up to him slowly and got on to his knees whispering, “Mick baby, look at me. You okay?” he caressed his cheek. “You going to be okay?” Mickey slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ian’s neck . 

Ian has never seen his tough thug boyfriend so hurt, so broken. Mickey just broke down and cried. Ian held him a bit tighter .”Shh, I am so fucking sorry. I am so sorry. Shh...” Ian whispered comforting words of love.

Mickey couldn't hold on anymore. The break up and getting back together with Ian, his brother blaming him for his father’s death. It was too much. Then the harsh words out of Joey’s mouth. He just couldn't sometimes and it was okay to break so he did. In the arms of his boyfriend who only held him tighter.

“I love you , you know.” whispered Mickey.

Ian smiled. “I love you too Mick. We are going to be okay.”

Ian knows it was going to take a long time to get Mickey to trust him again. A very long time to gain his love and trust back. He’d been though a lot because of him. Ian had been a jerk. He knows that. He smiled when he felt Mickey snuggle deeper in his side as they lay on their bed together. Covered in dirt and blood. But alive. In his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my editor and my friend. All people who been working with me.


End file.
